Methods, arrangements and constructions relating to the above disclosed technical field and the nature of the arrangements are previously known in the art in a plurality of different embodiments.
Thus, it is previously known in the art that a “standing wave” can with a slight supply of energy be generated in order to oscillate with two of the nodes of the standing wave related to each one of two fixed wall portions and a thus generated standing wave will generate a gas compressing maximum and a gas decompressing minimum within one or more in the area between the nodes and the wall portions.
It is also known in the art that such an oscillating standing wave will create different molecular movements of the molecules of the gas and in this regard it is known that a compression of the molecules gives an increasing temperature and an inner increasing speed, while a decompression of the molecules gives a falling temperature and an inner reducing speed.
It is thus previously known in the art that such a compression and such a decompression will take place within the framework of a single period of the oscillation.
Patent Publication EP-0 570 177 illustrates and describes an acoustic resonator which comprises a chamber (2) and which chamber (2) is to be filled with a fluid, a non-compressible fluid in the form of a liquid.
Further, the chamber (2) is to be given a geometry which is to require a self-destructive interference for at least one harmonic oscillation within the liquid volume in order to be able to avoid a shock-generating wave form, in finite acoustic pressure amplitudes.
The chamber may display wave damping terminations at both ends or a wave reflecting termination at its one end.
A drive mechanism makes for oscillation of the chamber to a frequency approximating to a selected resonance frequency or—node related to the chamber proper.
In such instance, it is disclosed that the drive mechanism may be given the configuration of a piston arrangement relating to an open portion for the chamber, an electromagnetic converter of an electromagnetic drive unit.
More specifically, there is here disclosed an application in a heat exchanging system, under the utilisation of a fluid and it is here known, for this application, to utilise valves (34a, 34b) for a pressure distribution and a partial vacuum distribution.
Patent Publication DE-19 924 322 A1 illustrates and describes an acoustic compressor and the contents in this Patent Publication are to be considered as the most relevant and closely related prior art technology, since it relates to a purely acoustic application.
The Patent Publication in question discloses the utilisation of a gas filled resonance tube (1), with a specific geometry, whose one end (A) displays a membrane (2) actuable by an oscillation circuit (3), such as a sound amplifier, in order to create a standing wave within the resonance tube (1).
There is at the other end (B) of the resonance tube a valve arrangement (10), with an inlet and outlet valve (11, 12) and these valves are controllable in order to be able to introduce an extract the gaseous medium (G) intended for the compression.
More specifically, the prior art technology discloses that the gaseous medium (G) is to consist of a coolant (R134a or CO2) and that the length and oscillation frequency of the resonance tube (1) are to be adapted to the sonic speed of the coolant.
The inlet valve and the outlet valve are here intended to introduce or lead off the coolant.
It is also illustrated here how the standing wave of a wave form will offer a gas pressure (“P”) and where this gas pressure may come to vary and oscillate, between a condensation pressure (Pc) and a vaporisation pressure (Pe).
Patent Publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,757 illustrates and describes a compressor, which also builds on the utilisation of a chamber (2) provided with an inlet port (4) and an outlet port (6).
A one-way valve (8) is adapted to be able conduct a medium (liquid or air) so as only to be able to leave the chamber (2).
A sound generator (10) consists of a metallic membrane (16) and a coil (22) about a magnet (18). The sound generator (10) is driven by an AC generator (16) via the conductors (14) and where this sound generator (10) need not necessarily display a wide frequency spectrum.
Patent Publication U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,380 is intended to illustrate a heat machine, where a migrating wave is to be created and where this machine could be used as a motor or as a heat pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,341 illustrates and describes a compressor operative with the aid of a standing wave in a compressor in a cooling system or a vaporiser.
International Patent Publication WO 0 034 721 A1 illustrates an arrangement intended for the automatic production of ice, where a container is to be cooled via thermo acoustics.
Considering now the present invention is the light of the prior art, it may be ascertained that it is known to create the preconditions in order, via a generated standing sonic wave within an air space with the aid of valves, to extract excess pressure and/or partial vacuum at given temperatures and thereby be able to drive machines, such as motors or as heat pumps.
Against this background, the present invention now builds on an arrangement adapted for energy transformation while utilising an oscillating gas volume gathered within a space, where the movement of the gas volume within said space is sustained by an activated energy supplying device and where a gas compression caused by the oscillation makes for the creation of an elevated temperature within the whole or parts of said gas volume and where a gas decompression caused by the oscillation makes for the creation of a reduced temperature within the whole or parts of said gas volume.
The following expressions have been selected to be employed in the following description:
a. “Standing wave” is a wave phenomenon which is formed by two or more wave movements or undulations which move in opposing directions of movement and which are superposed with one another and thereby occur bites or bulges and nodes along the waves which appear to stand still and swing or oscillate reciprocally, where the wave has its largest amplitude in the bulges and its least amplitude in the nodes and where the distance between the nodes is half of a wave length L=λ/2.b. “First valve related means” consists of a valve device for permitting the supply to or removal from a gas volume within a space of thermal energy during a compression stage.c. “Second valve related means” consists of a valve device for permitting the supply to or removal from a gas volume within a space of thermal energy during a decompression stage.d. “ARR unit” consisting of an arrangement which satisfies the requirement for an “Acoustic Reversible Resonator”.